


Operation B.A.R.B.E.R.

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Originally written from September-December of 2016.A sequel to Operation DADDY. Mr. Boss drops off Fanny and Shaunie to get a trim from a new local barber in town, but they may be in for a bit more than they bargained for.





	Operation B.A.R.B.E.R.

Now Loading

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation:

B.A.R.B.E.R.

Barbaric

Adult

Really

Bothers

Enraged

Redhead

Writing Operative: Prettywitchiusaka

…

"But, Daddy!" Fanny whined. "Why do I have te' go to the barber shop with Shaunie!?"

The last thing she'd expected when she woke up this morning was to be taken to the local barber's by her dad. Or to be stopped by some ridiculously long train on the way there.

But it couldn't be helped.

Fighter of Adult Tyranny, or no, she still had to do what her parents said. And that was no small task when your father is Jeffrey Fulbright, a.k.a Mr. Boss; the number two head honcho of the Kids Next Door's increasingly huge Rouge's Gallery.

No matter how much the redhead objected to it, she had no choice but to get up at eight in the morning and go to the barber's with her brother, Shaunie in place of her mother, Delia.

"We went over this before we left, Fanny. I've got an important business meeting to attend, this morning, and I need someone to look after Shaunie."

It was true; Delia would have taken Shaunie. But being a secretary for a dental firm meant she had to work today, too. Not that Fanny cared.

If there was one thing Irish girl wash't going to do, it was hand her father an easy victory. Far from it, in fact. "But I have important Kids Next Door stuff ta' do!"

She was Numbuh 86; Head of Decommissioning for the Kids Next Door. She didn't have time to spend her morning in some old barber's shop, no Siree.

Besides, being Head of Decommissioning was no cake walk.

The Decommissioning equipment needed to be checked, thoroughly. The DOH-DOHs needed a good checking as well, in case of any runners. Not to mention she had to pick up the

operatives scheduled for Decommissioning, today. And she had three batches of memory wipes slated for today, alone.

If her Dad thought she was going down without a fight, he had another thing coming.

Not that her father cared. "Yeah, well it can wait! Right now, my meeting is more important."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I betcha' wouldn't say that if it were one of yer' big Monday Night Football Games."

"Hey, someday you'll learn the value of money when you start working, young lady!" he snapped.

The redhead pouted and turned her head to face the window, watching the train cars as they passed by.

For years, Fanny had hid her life as a Kids Next Door operative from her father. He was Mr. Boss, after all, one of their (many) sworn enemies. And he hated kids.

If he ever found out his own daughter fought adult tyranny, he probably wouldn't take that lightly. She'd probably stop being his little girl, his "Fannypants."

Her brothers would tell her that she was just being paranoid, but she wasn't so sure. Their dad treated them well, yes, but he could be a real jerk sometimes. They all knew it. Odds were pretty good he'd end up disowning her for siding against him.

At least in Fanny's mind, they were.

But one late night mission, last week changed everything. That night, Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1 of Sector V and Patty's own sector came to her house. Their mission? To save Shaunie from having his hair horribly mangled by their father like Patty's had been.

Fanny found out what happened as soon as she went downstairs to investigate. That's when the truth came out. She admitted to her father that she was a Kids Next Door operative, how she was afraid he'd stop loving her if he knew she was his enemy before breaking down in tears.

But much to her surprise, he didn't scold her for being his enemy. Instead, he comforted her.

"You're still my Fannypants," he told her. It was a gesture of his love, a sign that he was okay with her being different from him, even if it meant they were on opposite sides of the war.

And for that, Fanny was grateful; it was nice to have her job out in the open, finally, instead of sneaking around him. Just not right this second.

But really, how could she when (as far as she was concerned) her own father was keeping her away from her work, and he could care less?

"Honestly," she thought to herself. "Daddy can be so stubborn, sometimes."

Although really, she was no better. Her Supreme Leader and good friend, Rachel, or Numbuh 362 was always on her back for being too head strong.

Jeffrey, on the other hand, knew he couldn't be bothered with another one of his daughters' tantrums, right now. No, he had other things to worry about; like this long train that seemed like it was never going to end.

"Ahh! I knew I shouldn't have gone down main street!"

With a scowl on his face, Jeffrey sat back in his seat and looked over at his daughter. She was still scowling, much to his dismay.

He leaned over to his daughter and said "Awe, come on, Fanny. Don't be like that." He even smiled at her. "How's about a smile for your old man, huh?"

The girl closed her eyes and said "No; I don'ta want to."

"Awe, come on," she heard her dad say. "Do I have to pull out the tickle monster?"

Fanny was silent for a moment before saying "Ye' don'ta have to. I ain't gonna do it."

Her father smirked. "Okay, you asked for it! Here he comes!"

Before the redhead could even object, she felt the big, stubby fingers of her dad tickling her. She tried hard not to laugh, but it was no use; ten seconds in, and she was giggling like a schoolgirl. It was music to Jeffrey's ears.

"There's my Fannypants," he said as he placed his hand back on the steering wheel. It did him good to know his little girl was happy. "Feel better?"

Fanny smiled at him. "Yeah…Sorry about that, Daddy."

"I know you are, sweetie. But you've gotta learn to be a little more flexible with your schedule, you know?"

The redhead chuckled. "That's what Rachel keeps tellin' me." Jeffrey smiled. "Well, she's not wrong. That's for sure." The two started laughing, together.

Shaunie then popped out from behind the seat and said "Dad? I think the train's done The cars are moving, again."

But while Jeffrey actually listened to his son, Fanny was less than thrilled at having her conversation "interrupted'.

"Do ye' mind, Shaunie!? Dad and I are talkin' here!"

By now, the little boy was cowering behind the headrest and his eyes were still visible. He hated it when his sister yelled at him. And so did their father, for that matter.

"Ah, knock it off, you two! Shaunie, sit down in your seat and put your belt back on."

"Okay, dad."

As Jeffrey watched his son sit down in his seat, he turned around to face his daughter with a scowl. "Fanny apologize to your brother."

"But, Daddy-"

"Do it now, young lady!"

She gave a long sigh and said "Fine. Sorry, Shaunie." Of course, her tone was anything but sincere, and the little boy knew it.

"There. Isn't that better?' Jeffrey asked. "Besides, we yell enough at home."

Now that the train was gone, he drove another block before stopping in front of a fancy looking barber shop. Fanny and Shaunie then hopped out of the vehicle and walked onto the sidewalk.

Jeffrey popped his head out of the car and looked over at his daughter. "Now, Fanny, I want you look after your brother and keep him out of trouble, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will," she replied.

Shaunie stood on his tippy toes and said to his dad "Don't worry, Dad; I'll make sure she doesn't step out of line."

Jeffrey laughed and patted the little boy's head. "That's my boy."

The Irish girl huffed when she heard that. How did he expect to defend her when he couldn't even defend himself? She was the one with a freakin' green belt in Karate, for crying out loud!

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour," she heard her father said. "Have fun, you two!" And like that, he took off.

Fanny sighed and said "Come on, Shaunie, let's go." The little boy listened and they both made their way towards the shop. "And what was that all that about keepin' me in line!?"

"Well, you gotta admit, Fanny, you always act like you're the only one with any common sense, around here. For all you know, I could very well save your life, one day."

"Ha!" she said to that. "The day you save my behind'll be the day I finally convince Numbuh 362 ta' boot out all the stupid boys in the Kids Next Door!"

The little boy rolled his eyes. Why his sister acted this way, he didn't know. And he probably never would

Things weren't always like this, though. At least according to his older brother, Patty. From what he told him, their big sister used to be a much different person.

She used to be a lot more timid than this, barely able to speak her mind or get a word in, edge wise. But also a lot more sweet and cheerful, often playing with Patty and looking after any boo-boos he got.

And if Patty's word was anything to go by, their big sister used to be boy crazy. She even openly liked Boyz 2 Men and The Backstreet Boys in her day.

But Shaunie was not around for any of this, at least not as far as he could remember. All his memories of Fanny were of her yelling her head off or acting like an arrogant boob, so he had a hard time picturing her any other way.

"Oh well," he thought to himself. Not like that was going to change anytime soon. Confident with that assumption as he opened the barber shop door.

The two walked into the barbershop and were stunned by what they saw. Instead of looking like a typical barber shop straight out of the 80's or 90's, it looked like a modern dentists' office.

Bright, cheery, and with a classy jazz score in the background.

"Uh…Shaunie?" Fanny asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are ye' sure ye' picked the right place?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Oh, but you are, my kiddies," said a voice that came from out of nowhere.

Fanny and Shaunie looked up to see a middle aged looking man. His appearance was rather old fashioned, with a striped barbershop shirt and bow tie, but his black rimmed glasses could not hide the giant smile in his eyes and on his face.

Shaunie immediately took a liking to this man, but not Fanny.

For whatever reason, she felt extremely uncomfortable staring at the man's smile. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was cheerful, almost too cheerful to be sincere.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Seville," he said. "Here, come have a seat."

"Okay," said Shaunie.

He walked over to a pair of white plastics chair by the shop window and sat down on one of them, his sister following suit.

Mr. Seville came over to them. "So, kids, what can I do for you today? Mohawk? Perm? Ooh, maybe The Rachel?" he asked while styling his own head of grey hairs, making Shaunie laugh.

His sister, however, shook her head and said "Actually, we're just here for a trim. Both of us."

"Oh, I see," said Mr. Seville. "Well, let me just get all set up and we'll get to your trims, right away. In the meantime, why don't you have a cookie?"

He held out a plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. Shaunie could practically feel the saliva dripping from his mouth as he took one. "Wow, thanks!"

Fanny rolled her eyes; that was so typical of him to be so trusting.

"Care for one?"

She looked up to see Mr. Seville holding out the plate of cookies to her, making her cringe, that sickly sweet smile of his was even up close.

"Uh…No, I'm good…"

"No, I insist. You won't regret it."

Before Fanny could object, he placed a cookie in her hand and walked off.

"Just give me a few minutes to set up and we'll get started."

And just like that, he disappeared into the next room and closed the door behind him. Fanny, meanwhile, continued to stare at the door in suspicion.

Not that Shaunie noticed; he just continued happily munching on his cookie with that same, goofy grin on his face.

"This definitely beats getting our hair cut by dad, huh?"

"I don't know. There's somethin' off about that guy. He gives me the creeps."

"I don't know about that," Shaunie said as he bit his cookie. "He seemed pretty nice to me; he gave us cookies, and everything."

"Oh, please! Fer' all we know, it may be a trap ta' lure us into a false sense of security before he tries ta' take our hair, or somethin'," she said before taking a bite of her cookie.

That was when Fanny let out a big "Mm" as she tasted its texture and flavour. Suspicion or no suspicion, she had to admit the guy made some pretty good cookies.

"You know what I think?" Shaunie asked.

Fanny sighed and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I think being in the Kids Next Door for so long has made you paranoid." "Oh, really? Well let's see what happens if you ever decide to sign up fer' the Kids Next Door! Then maybe you'll understand why I'm always on high alert!"

The little boy snorted. "Now you're starting to sound like Dad."

Fanny scowled and huffed at that in irritation.

Still, she couldn't deny that her brother did have a point. It wasn't that uncommon for Kids Next Door operatives to become paranoid during their long careers. It just comes with the

territory when you're having to fight crazed and/or vengeful super villains on a regular basis.

Heck, the Irish girl had seen plenty of her co-workers she'd known since Cadets turn from carefree tikes into stead fast operatives who were always on the lookout for the next would be adult nemesis.

She always heard Rachel talking to Drill Sergeant Supreme Patton, or Numbuh 60 about his growing anxiety issues. And while the redhead despised Nigel Uno, even she could remember a time when he was more relaxed than he is now.

Maybe the same thing was starting to happen to her, too.

"Nah, that can't be it," she thought to herself. She didn't know why, but for whatever

reason, her gut kept telling her that something wasn't right. Maybe it was that Woman's Intuition thing her Mom always talked about.

She heard her little brother yawn and turned to see him rubbing his eyes. "I feel tired. I think I'm gonna sleep for awhile."

"What!?" she screeched. But it was too late; he'd already curled up like a cat on the chair, fast asleep.

The Irish girl started shaking his shoulder and said "Come on, Shaunie! Ye' can sleep when

Dad gets back, now wake up!"

No response.

Of course, Fanny didn't think much of it; it was just Shaunie being an idiot. At least in her mind, it was.

If he wanted to fall asleep right before his appointment, let him. That was his problem, not hers. At least that's what the redhead thought before she started yawning, too.

Why was she so tired all of the sudden? She'd gotten a full night's sleep. Well, whatever it was, the redhead finally slouched down in the chair, barely able to keep her eyes open before

passing out.

…

Fanny's eyes slowly started to flutter open, as she let out a big yawn.

"That was a good night's rest," she thought to herself. Now if only that bleeping sun wasn't so gosh darn bright!

Seriously, it was probably Seven-Thirty, right now. And all the redhead wanted to do was sleep for a bit longer.

So, she snuggled into her nice, comfy-

"Wait a minute?" she thought to herself. Since when did her Rainbow Monkey bed feel so flat and stiff.

Fanny opened her eyes and sat up, only to find she had been restrained. When the girl looked down, she saw her wrists had been duck taped to a barbershop chair.

Now she had even more questions. "Why am I in a barber's-"

That's when her eyes widened as her memories of the morning started coming back. Her dad had dropped her and her brother off at the Barber shop to get Shaunie a haircut. The Barber had given both of them cookies and before Fanny knew it Shaunie had fallen asleep in the chair. She'd tried to wake him up, but not long after, she found herself growing drowsy and fell asleep, too.

Guess her "Adult Tyranny Sense" was right, after all, she thought. Now the million dollar question was what did that creep do with Shaunie?

"Fanny?"

Surprised by that familiar voice, Fanny turned around to see Shaunie. He was sitting in another barbers chair right beside hers, and his wrists had also been taped to the armrests.

"Shaunie!"

"Fanny, what's going on?"

"We'll worry about that, later," she replied. "Right now, we've gotta get outta' here."

"Oh, but you're not going anywhere."

The two looked up to see the barber from before walking out of the shadows.

Shaunie's mouth hung wide open. "Mr. Seville? You're behind this?"

Fanny rolled her eyes. "Well, duh!" she screeched. Honestly, her brother could be so dense, sometimes.

"So, tell me, are you surprised?" Mr. Seville asked.

"Not really," she replied. "Adults like you aren't hard ta' come by."

He raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Oh? Then I suppose you don't remember jailing this bald

headed freak!?"

He pulled off his grey wig to reveal a clear head free of any hair. But this didn't do anything to jog the redheads memory. She was still staring at him like he was a two headed freak, or something.

"Sorry, I really don't remember ye'."

He screamed. "Seriously!? I was the Barber? I ran a barber shop in town? I chopped off kids hair to make chest hair for myself until I was defeated by your friend, Numbuh 1?"

"Oh," she replied.

Admittedly, that did sound familiar now that he mentioned it. Living in Gallagher meant that she often heard about the cartoony exploits Nigel and his band of international idiots often chose to go through.

But then she got mad. "So then go get revenge on him! That's not my problem!"

"Well, I would, but he doesn't have any hair," he replied. "But you two…you have beautiful hair!"

"And once I've shaved you both clean, I will continue shaving the heads of children all over town! Creating wigs for myself, and glueing hairs to my chest! So many wigs, so many chest hairs! And they'll all be mine!"

Shaunie gulped with fear as he watched the adult cackle maniacally. Sure, his own dad was a villain, but even he wouldn't do something this cruel!

Of course, the reason Shaunie was terrified was only because he wasn't used to being in situations like this. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't feel like wetting his pants, right about now. In fact, he was so busy worrying that he didn't even notice his big sister hadn't flinched at all, during that. Not once.

Instead, Fanny breathed a deep sigh and watched as Mr. Seville continued cackling to himself; why so many adult villains were so petty and vengeful, she'd never know.

Either way, the redhead realized that it was now time to make a stand.

She sat tall in her chair and said "Oh please! Do you really think that I won't report ya' the second we get outta' here? By the time I'm done with ye', yer' butt'll be back in jail by Noon, today."

The barber smirked. "Oh, but how can I go back to jail, when you won't even remember being here!?"

Before either kid could ask, Mr. Seville pulled down on a giant lever next to him, revealing a big swirl on a large screen. The adult then flipped a switch and the swirl began to move.

"Now, pledge your hair to me!"

Acting fast, Fanny turned to her brother and said "Shaunie! Whatever ya' do, don't look directly into-"

But it was too late; Shaunie was staring ahead. His mouth was hanging wide open, and their were swirls in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Seville. I will pledge my hair to you."

The redhead groaned with irritation, it figures a stupid boy would get hypnotized so easily.

Well, whatever. She could always snap him out of it, later. Right now, she had to focus on getting herself out of the chair before she became a brainless drone, as well.

Thank Zero she kept a MUSKET hidden in her right boot in case of situations like this.

But before the redhead could even put some kind of plan into action, she yelped as she felt someone grab her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see it was Mr. Seville.

"Oh no, you don't! You're gonna give me your hair and like it!"

He proceeded to push her head closer to the screen and forced her eyelids open Clockwork Orange style.

Fanny didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. She tried turning her head away, but the adult was stronger and kept her in place. The only hope she had was to get to the MUSKET in her boot. But with her wrist tied to the chair, she didn't have a lot of options.

Well, she had one option. But it was too risky; there was no guarantee that it would, let alone that it would go exactly as planned.

But one look at the dazed Shaunie, and she realized that she was running out of time.

With only one shot to pull this off and no time to waste, Fanny used all the strength she had to throw her head back, causing Mr. Seville to let go of her. Acting fast, she lifted her foot up in the air and let the mustard shaped gun fall into her hand.

Fanny then angled the gun in her hand and shot the bands binding her left wrist. When she was done with that, she turned her gun around and shot the bands binding her other wrist.

Mr. Seville was not pleased to see this.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing-" But next thing he knew, he felt a blast of hot, spicy mustard sauce hit him point blank in the face and screamed as it blinded him, temporarily.

Now that he was distracted, Fanny turned her gun on the screen and blasted it into a

million pieces. She then jumped over to Shaunie's chair and blasted him free, too.

She grabbed him by the waist and ran over towards a secluded area in the corner. The redhead sat her brother down and started shaking him.

"Shaunie?" No answer. "Shaunie!?" He was still silent.

Now the redhead was annoyed; she didn't have time for this. With no other alternatives left, she started to gently slap his cheek and shout "Wake up, Shaunie! Wake up!"

A few seconds later, Shaunie's eyes went back to their normal green colour. He still looked a bit out of it, though, his sister noticed. Not that she was surprised.

"Huh?…What?" he asked. "What's going on, Fanny?"

The Irish girl wasted no time and put her hands on his shoulders. "Listen, Shaunie; we're in danger right now."

"You mean that crazy barber guy?"

"Yeah. Now listen and listen good; I'm gonna go take care of this quack and call the Kids Next Door. You stay here and don't move a muscle until I say so."

"But what if you need help-"

"Not a muscle, Shaunie! Understand?" she asked. As much as the little guy wanted to object, he just sighed and said "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. I'll be right back." With her gun poised at her side, the redhead ran back towards the psychotic adult and aimed the MUSKET at his forehead. "Alright, baldie; time fer' a trip back ta' the loonie bin!"

Mr. Seville just smirked at the little girl. "But I can't go back to jail…Not without a quick shave, first!

And much to Fanny's surprise, an endless string of razors attached to sentient looking electrical cords popped from behind the sneering adult.

Despite her initial shock, Fanny kept her gun pointed at her enemy. An adult villain with sentient razors strapped to his back? Please! She'd seen crazier.

The first razor came right for her, but she jumped over it and ran towards the right side of the room.

Another one came out of nowhere, but she quickly took care of it with a blast from her gun.

One more came up from behind her, but she gave it a nice swift kick to the floor.

Shaunie stared in awe as he watched his sister drop into a crouch to dodge on of the razors coming for her. He even gave an "ooh" as he watched her shoot the same razor clean out of the

air.

Mr. Seville, on the hand, could feel himself about to pop a blood vessel as he watched Fanny grab one of the razor chords with her free hand and shoot it point blank.

"Will you stop jumping around and sit still so I can shave you!?" he yelled.

The Irish girl smirked at the annoyed man as she said "Hate ta' break it to ye', but I plan on gettin' outta' here in one piece-"

Fanny yelped as she felt something cold and long wrap itself around her leg. Before the girl even had time to react, she felt herself being bound and tied up.

Next thing she knew, she screamed as the chords hoisted her up into the air. Even her gun became useless as it fell to the ground.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, the razor cords were pulling her ever so closer to a sinister looking Mr. Seville.

Why, he was even holding a razor in his hand. Fanny gulped.

Shaunie meanwhile, watched sadly as his sisters' weapon fell to the ground. Then he looked up at her; she looked so helpless as she struggled in the air, trying desperately (and unsu

ccessfully) to get out of her current predicament.

The boy was scared, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and help Fanny, but she'd probably scold him for disobeying her. She had told him not to move a muscle, after all.

Knowing Fanny, she probably say something like " I though I told ya' ta' stay put, stupid boy!" No, she'd definitely say something like.

Maybe staying put was the better option.

"No," Shaunie thought to himself. He couldn't just leave her.

His big sister was putting everything on the line to protect him from this crazy old guy. He had to find a way to help her, somehow.

With his mind made up, Shaunie grabbed the MUSKET and tiptoed quietly alongside the wall.

Meanwhile, Fanny continued to try and struggle her way out of the electric cords that currently had themselves tied around her. But it was no use; she cringed as they brought her closer to Mr. Seville and his razor.

His evil grin was enough to make her quiver with fear. "So, my pretty, any last words before I make you bald?"

Fanny didn't know what to say, really. All she could think of was how she and Shaunie were going to be shaved as clean as the day they were born. How he'd probably erase their memories of the incident, and how she'll have failed herself, and her brother.

SQUIRT!

That is until she heard the shooting of a familiar sounding weapon. Her weapon, to be specific. And from what she could see, the blast seemed to have short-circuited the backpack controlling the razors.

"NOOO!" Mr. Seville screamed.

He continued screaming as the cords slowly released their grip over the Irish girl.

Fanny leapt to the ground and landed on her feet before finally turning to see her saviour; whoever they were, they seemed to have the same red colour to their hair as she did.

Heck, the frizz in their hair reminded her a lot of her own frizz-

Fanny's eyes widened at this observation. It couldn't be him. Could it?

Sure enough, she looked over and saw her little brother, MUSEKT in toe. Her mouth dropped wide open. "Shaunie!?"

"Fanny, now's your chance!"

Realizing he was right, the girl ran towards the distraught villain. She then jumped into the air and kicked him right in the face, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

Next thing Mr. Seville knew, he was on the ground, feeling a bit dizzy from having collapsed head first. He then felt a boot on his chest, and a gun in his face.

When he looked up, he saw the familiar face of Fanny. A cocky grin on her face as she kept her MUSKET poised on him at all times.

"Like I said, baldie; you'll be back in jail by Noon."

She then whipped out a strange looking phone, the kind he'd seen all the Kids Next Door operatives at the Arctic Base use.

There was nothing he could do but groan in disappointment.

….

A small squadron of Kids Next Door operatives arrived about ten minutes after Fanny's initial phone call.

From there, the arrest went like clockwork; she explained the situation, and even bickered with the male operatives who were there. Then Mr. Seville was arrested and loaded onto the ship. It was pretty typical, really.

Now that her fellow operatives were gone, Fanny and Shaunie found themselves sitting on the sidewalk, waiting patiently for their Dad to pick them up.

The redhead let out a deep sigh; she may have been exhausted, but at least Mr. Seville would be behind bars, again. As that idiot, Hoagie Gilligan would say; everything had been "wrapped up".

Well, almost everything.

Eyeing her brother, the Irish girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Shaunie."

He turned to face his sister. "Yeah?"

"I want ta' thank ye' fer' savin' me, back there." Her brothers' eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"Well, of course, silly," the girl answered. "If it wasn't fer' you, we'd be wig shoppin', right about now."

Shaunie started beaming with pride. "Well, that's a relief! I thought you were gonna start yelling at me for not listening to you."

Fanny gave him a warm smile, she even tasselled his hair. "Nah…Ye' did good, Shaunie."

He couldn't believe it, his sister was actually being nice to him. Not only was she smiling for once, but she had paid him an actual compliment.

"I guess Paddy was right," the little boy thought to himself.

Maybe his sister really was sweet underneath all of the yelling and obnoucsisousness.

Possibly.

Better not risk it if he knew what was good for him.

Besides, this was probably the closest thing he was going to get to an apology for her remarks earlier in the day, so he decided to take what he could get.

There was only one last thought on his mind. "You know, I've been thinking; maybe I'll join the Kids Next Door, too"

"What? Why?"

"Well, you said it, yourself; I handled myself pretty well back there," he explained. "You never know, you guys might need my help in the future." The little boy even flashed a cocky smile as he said that.

Fanny, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. Wait till' yer' at least a year older."

"Awe! Come on!" he whined. "You let Paddie sign up for cadets when he was six."

"Yeah, but his birthday was a month after the Academy's semester started."

"At least throw them a recommendation," he suggested.

"No dice, shortie!" she retaliated.

Before Shaunie could even object, both kids heard a car horn honking at them. The pair turned around, together, and saw it was their Dad. He had the car parked an inch away from them

with the window rolled down window.

"Hey, Dad," Shaunie said.

"Hey, kids," Jeffrey said. "You guys have fun?"

"Yeah!" they replied simultaneously.

"Good. Now, how's about you two hop in the car? I gotta' quickly stop by the Supervillain Market and grab some groceries before I take you guys home."

"Okay," the kids replied.

The two children walked towards the car. But Shaunie couldn't help but ask one more time. "So, about that recommendation?"

"Oh, alright! I'll mention ye' te' the higher ups!" the redhead replied as she got in the front seat.

End Transmission

….

For Doglover502. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
